Bajka
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Bajka o dobrym księciu, księżniczce... i bajce. Co by było, gdyby z bajki usunięto jeden z kluczowych elementów? Żaden pairing nie istnieje w tym opowiadaniu.


__To naprawdę miał być inny tekst, z pairingiem IchiRuki, w którym Ichigo to książę, a Rukia to księżniczka. Widzę, że ten podejrzany tekst napisał się sam, kiedy nie patrzyłam. Cóż, bywa i tak. Czytajcie na zdrowie.

* * *

_Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami i siedmioma lasami żyła sobie księżniczka. Wszyscy w królestwie ją kochali i żyli tylko dla niej._

Oczywiście, że to kłamstwo. Żyje teraz, w tym samym czasie co my, za czterema bramami z czterema strażnikami, za grubymi murami z kamieni sekkiseki. Żyje otoczona strażnikami - w końcu sama jest jedną z nich. I wcale nie jest księżniczką! Księżniczki pochodzą ze wspaniałych rodów, są wysokie, niebieskookie i złotowłose. Noszą piękne suknie. Nie ubierają się tak jak wszyscy, w czarne shihakusho, trochę za duże. Ona jest niska, ma krótkie, czarne włosy i fioletowe oczy. Pochodzi ze wspaniałego rodu Kuchikich, ale została adoptowana. Księżniczki są kochane, rozpieszczane, uwielbiane. Księżniczkom nikt nie stawia wymagań, bo jak to tak, księżniczce? Jej brat jest bardzo wymagający, a ona musi go zadowolić, bo nie chce czuć się nieakceptowana, bo chce, aby ktoś ją kochał. Kiedyś była nikim i zawdzięcza to tylko jemu. Księżniczka nie może być nikim, prawda? Księżniczka jest ważna. A ona nie jest nawet dwudziestym oficerem!

Księżniczki nie mają imion.

Ona nazywa się Rukia.

_Księżniczka czuła się szczęśliwa w swoim zamku. Codziennie sprowadzano drogie klejnoty, piękne suknie i diademy tylko dla niej. Całymi dniami spoglądała w swe złote lustro lub przechadzała się po ogrodzie, doceniając piękno kwiatów i jabłoni._

Oczywiście, że to kłamstwo. Wcale nie była szczęśliwa! Miała brata, ale on nie poświęcał jej uwagi, w ogóle! Spotykała się z nim raz na jakiś czas, by opowiedzieć mu o swoich postępach w nauce i treningach - i to by było na tyle. W jej oddziale nie była zbyt lubiana, właściwie to wcale. Księżniczki albo nie mają przyjaciół, albo mają ich wielu. Ona miała jednego. Umarł. Tęskniła za nim, oczywiście, ale to ona go zabiła, prawda? Nie miała do tego prawa. Jak mogła chcieć, żeby wrócił? Żeby patrzył w twarz swojej morderczyni? Nie, tam, gdzie przebywa na pewno jest mu lepiej. Wiedziała o tym, ale to nie pomagało. Księżniczki nie zadręczają się wyrzutami sumienia. Cały lud żyje tylko dla księżniczki - Rukia całą sobą żyła tylko dla swojego ludu. Nie dostawała za to klejnotów, sukni, diademów. Pomagała ludziom, całymi dniami - chroniła ich przed hollowami. Och, księżniczki też pomagają ludziom, czyż to nie oczywiste? Nic nie może opierać się tylko na przeciwieństwach! Gdyby nie było podobieństw, różnic by nie dostrzegano, i w bajkach wiedzą o tym wszyscy. Dobro-zło, dobra księżniczka, która jest wysoka i piękna, kochana przez rodzinę kontra zła czarownica, brzydka, stara baba, ubrana na czarno. Ale to Rukia ubiera się w czerń, Rukia jest niska, nie jest piękna i na pewno nie jest kochana przez rodzinę. A jeśli jest, to o tym nie wie - więc jakie niby to ma znaczenie? Dla bajek żadnego. Księżniczka to ostatnie, czym można ją określić. Księżniczki nie walczą mieczem, nie zabijają potworów, a ona to robi w wolnym czasie. To prawie jak hobby, którego nie ma żadna księżniczka. To prawie jak imię, którego też nie mają.

_Bardzo często księżniczka posyłała swą nianię do miasta, aby załatwiła dla niej sprawunki i rozdawała pieniądze biednym. Sama nigdy nie opuszczała zamku. Zamek był całym jej światem._

Oczywiście, że to kłamstwo. Typowe dla wyższych sfer. Co prawda Rukia jednak była z wyższych sfer, ale dzieciństwo spędziła na brudnych, śmierdzących ulicach Rukongai. Księżniczka mogła doceniać pracę wieśniaków, ale nigdy nie zniżyłaby się do tego, aby przyjechać na prawdziwą wieś. Rukongai było gorsze od wsi, z jego ciemnotą, zacofaniem, mordującymi się nawzajem ludźmi. Gdzie w takich warunkach mogła znaleźć się niania? Otóż nigdzie, więc Rukia nie miała niani. Proste, prawda? Sama załatwiała swoje sprawunki u handlarzy, a w tym czasie jej przyjaciele go okradali. Nie rozdawała pieniędzy biednym, bo sama była biedna. Wszyscy byli biedni i nikt nie rozdawał pieniędzy. Zresztą, jak to niby pomaga ludziom? Biedni nie mogą się bronić. Dostaną pieniądze i co? Nie będą ich mieli, bo ktoś im je ukradnie. Doświadczenie Rukii mówiło, że prawdopodobnie zrobią to przyjaciele. Księżniczki mogły robić takie rzeczy nie opuszczając zamku. Rukia nie miała zamku, nie miała nawet domu. Teraz ma dom i opuszcza go tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Stara się przy tym nie urażać uczuć swojego brata, ale ma dziwne wrażenie, że Byakuyi to tak naprawdę nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi go nawet to, że Rukia udaje się do Świata Ludzi, w którym będzie chroniła ludzi przed hollowami. Widzicie? Nawet hollowy mają najprostsze, co określa istotę. Księżniczki są określane niewyobrażalną ilością zalet, urodą, bogactwem. Ale nie imieniem.

_Pewnego dnia usłyszała, że w mieście pojawił się potwór. Chciała go zobaczyć, więc w przebraniu wymknęła się z zamku, udając się do jego legowiska..._

Oczywiście, że to kłamstwo. Potwór w mieście, tak po prostu? Dla Rukii wręcz nienormalne jest to, że gdzieś go nie ma. Zabijanie potworów miała zapisane w umowie o pracę jako zakres obowiązków służbowych. Księżniczki nie pracują, nie mają zakresu obowiązków. Księżniczki powodowane głupią ciekawością idą oglądać potwory, których Rukia ma tak dość, że już w ogóle nie chce ich widzieć. I, naprawdę, w przebraniu? Skoro ta księżniczka była taka piękna i każdy ją kochał, to jakim cudem nikt jej nie poznał, nawet król? Gdyby Rukia chciała w przebraniu wyjść z Seiretei, nawet takim naprawdę dobrym, prawdopodobnie ktoś zawołałby za nią: "Kuchiki, nie wydurniaj się i wracaj!". Do księżniczek nikt się tak nie zwraca i to dlatego są takie rozpieszczone. Nieważne, jakie miałaby zalety. Księżniczka jest rozpieszczana, bo "księżniczka" to tylko tytuł. Bardzo wysoki, ale jednak tytuł. Gdyby Rukia była nazywana księżniczką już od urodzenia, byłaby taka. Ale do niej nawet Byakuya zwraca się po imieniu, ma jeszcze nazwisko, a księżniczka nie ma nic. Nie ma imienia ani nazwiska. Ma tylko tytuł.

Bajka o księżniczce może skończyć się chociażby teraz. Wystarczy przecież tylko zamknąć książkę. Kiedy Rukię atakuje hollow, walczy z nim i przegrywa, a książka się nie zamyka, bajka nie zwraca uwagi na niebezpieczeństwo. Rukia umiera, naprawdę umiera, ale pojawia się chłopak. Zostawiła go, związanego kidou, ale bajka opiekuje się swoim księciem i wciąż nie pozwala zamknąć książki. Oddają mu swoją moc, Rukia i bajka, a on je obie ratuje. Teraz książka powinna się zamknąć, bo książę uratował księżniczkę i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Ale bajka się nie kończy, książka się nie zamyka, bo Rukia nie jest księżniczką, choć Ichigo jest księciem-wybawicielem, głównym bohaterem bajki. Z czasem znudzi mu się ta rola, będzie wręcz siłą zmuszany do walki dla idei i ideałów, jego przeciwnicy będą coraz słabsi, bo stworzeni i przywołani na poczekaniu przez bajkę. Ichigo Kurosaki musi chronić wszystko i wszystkich, idee i ideały, bo jest księciem i nie może od tego uciec. Nie liczy się to, co ma do powiedzenia, nie liczy się nawet jego siła, bo Ichigo, a raczej jego bajka, pokonuje każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, coraz bardziej znudzony, coraz bardziej bez sensu, dla coraz to głupszych idei. Walczy i walczy, bez końca, zabija złych, ale jednak zabija i nie może się z tego otrząsnąć, bo bajka każe zabijać znowu, nowych przeciwników, jeszcze raz i jeszcze, jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Ma krew na rękach, krew, której nie zmyje, bo nie ma czasu, choć przecież bajki mogą trwać wiecznie. Nie jest już Ichigo, jest hollowem, vizardem, arrancarem, fullbringerem, quincy. Jest wszystkim, jest księciem i coraz mniej w nim prawdziwego Ichigo, którego nawet nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Nie ma go w domu, nigdy, bo zło nie czeka, książę zabija, zabija, zabija. Zabija zło, ale umierają też dobrzy ludzie, bo bajka jest po prostu nudna, a ona nie chce być nudna, więc zabija. Bajka powinna mieć morał i zawsze ma ten sam - dobro zwycięża zło, prawda? Ale Ichigo zabija, zabija, zabija, zabija zło, ale umierają też dobrzy, Ichigo zabija i nie potrafi zmyć krwi z rąk, ale bajka o to nie dba, każdy książę jest dobry! Bajka nie wie, że książę potrzebuje księżniczki, bajka nie zwraca uwagi na inne dziewczyny - nawet te piękne, dobre, łagodne. Ichigo zna Orihime i wie, że jest księżniczką, a on jest jej księciem, ale to nie ma racji bytu, bo bajka każe mu zabijać, zabijać, nie zwracać uwagi na jego księżniczkę. Książę nie istnieje bez księżniczki. Ichigo też przestanie istnieć. Kiedyś.

Ale teraz jego bajka trwa, trwa i będzie trwać, bo bajki są wieczne, prawda? Bajki są jak sen.

Zbyt długo śniony sen zmienia się w koszmar, a ta książka już nigdy się nie zamknie.


End file.
